The Woman and The Boy Who Waited
by ConsultingTimeTraveler
Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years?Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes.*Complete Summary Inside*
1. Prologue: Impossible

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the prologue is short, not much to write really, because, if I do, I'd spill way too much… : )**

**Word Count: 484**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Dreams were made and used and wasted…"**_

_**~Les Miserables (I Dreamed A Dream)**_

_Prologue_

A man, around six foot, paced around his small bedroom. His usual neat curly black hair was amess, sticking out all over the place. His brown eyes were tired, but were still wide opened, still working. "Damn it," he muttered, running his hands through his hair again. "This can't be happening again!" He took off his black blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his purple button up shirt, at the same time, throwing his shoes off.

He continued to pace, his mind still working, but growing more and more weaker by the minute. This is not happening, he thought, this is not happening. Just because you can feel him doesn't mean he's actually coming, that's impossible. He's not real, dear god, he's not real!

A knock came at his door, distracting him from his current thoughts. "Sherlock, are you okay," a familiar voice asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone John," he yelled out, settling down onto his bed.

John sighed and hesitated, debating whether or not he should continue to knock. He thought better of it and started to walk away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "He's been acting weird since we came home from our previous case," he muttered to himself, trying to use his skills to deduce what was wrong. However, he failed, as always when it came to Sherlock. He settled onto his armchair and closed his eyes, his brain, like Sherlock's, still working, but getting slower and slower.

A silent _whoosh, whoosh_ started to echo through the flat, rattling the small coffee table, causing John to snap his eyes open and look around. "You're not real," he suddenly heard Sherlock yell from the top of his lungs as his door burst open. "You're not real!"

He jumped out of his chair as he spotted an old Police Box materialize in the kitchen, causing files of old cases to fly around, frustrating John because he had just alphabetized it. The pots and pans started to clang, hitting each other as wind gusted around. He saw Sherlock run next to him, gripping his hands unconsciously. John, feeling his fear, which he thought was impossible, didn't even bother pulling away, knowing that they were both equally scared.

The feeling was suddenly lost though when a short man stepped out. His short brown hair stuck up in all sorts of places, seeming amess. His brown eyes were covered in a pair of black specs, making him look slightly smarter, though everybody knew that he was the smartest man in the universe. He wore a striped brown suit with an unusual blue, swirly tie, and a pair of blue converse, which definitely did not go with his suit, of course.

"Well," the odd man began awkwardly, after minutes of silence, his eyes gazing up and down the two. "I think that, that was more than a few hours."

"_**On my own, pretending he's beside me…"**_

_**~Les Miserables (On My Own)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome and I would love to know if I should continue…**


	2. BAD WOLF

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Voldemort's Spawn and SciFiMisc for being two of my first reviewers!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Voldemort's Spawn because she's awesome! Thanks for following both of my stories! : )**

**Word Count: 1,076**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**To lose a friend is the greatest of all losses…"**_

_**~Pubilius Syrus**_

_Chapter 1_

John stared at the odd man, confused, while Sherlock's face was completely emotionless. "Y-You…," John started, looking back and forth from the two. "H-How…?"

The odd man smiled and stepped out of the Police Box, a red headed woman followed after him. "Hello," the woman said cheerily. "Where's Sherlock?"

"That's him," the man said, pointing.

Sherlock loosened up and smiled at the woman. "Hello Donna," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Doctor," she said, "are you sure that's him?"

The odd man, The Doctor, sighed. "I told you I was terrible at driving," he muttered, flinching as if he was about to get hit.

Donna ignored his comment and stared at Sherlock, wondering if he was really him. "Oh my god, Sherly," she asked, smiling.

Sherlock nodded and they gave each other a hug. "Hello Donna," he repeated, holding her out at arm's length.

She gave him one last smile before punching the Doctor in the arm. "You idiot," she muttered," You sent us to the future!"

"It's been 25 years," he confirmed, crossing his arms and walked back to stand next to a still shocked John.

"Sherlock," John suddenly said. "Who are they?"

"Mr. Watson," the Doctor said, walking towards him to shake his hand. "I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble."

"Doctor Who," he asked, getting a giggled out of Donna.

"Just the Doctor," he said, grinning.

Before John could ask anything else, Sherlock said," It's complicated. Your brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Sherlock, you're being rude again," Donna said sternly, frowning at him.

For the first time ever, John saw Sherlock blush and become embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

John stared at Donna and grinned. "Oh, I like you Donna Noble," he commented, playfully punching Sherlock.

She smiled smugly. "Well, thank you."

The Doctor stood there, smiling at the group. "Well, why don't you tell us a bit of what has gone on for the past 25 years," he said. "They didn't talk about that too much in the book and I am very curious."

"Book," John asked curiously as they settled down on the couches.

"You see John," Sherlock began, beginning his long and complicated explanation, but then thought better of it. "The universe is a big and vast place. You have heard of parallel worlds, correct? Of course you have. Now, there are many layers, which are piled up, like, cakes. Well, the Doctor and Donna are from one of those parallel worlds where we are famous book characters, the brilliant Mr. Holmes and the delightful Dr. Watson."

"But, I thought you hated the solar system," he commented.

"Are you kidding," the Doctor interrupted. "This kid, er, this man loves the solar system! When we first met him, he was outside in his backyard, if you could call it that. He was planted in front of a large telescope, trying to count of the stars. I told him it was impossible, and yet, he still continued!"

Sherlock, yet again, blushed. "I succeeded too," he muttered, crossing his legs.

John smiled, imagining a young Sherlock staring at the sky. "So, we're book characters in your world," he asked the Doctor.

"Yes," he responded. "You're both quite famous, though, their interpretations are way off by the looks of it."

"I'm not that stupid in them, am I," he asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.

The Doctor didn't respond, but was saved when Donna started to speak. "Well then Sherlock," she said quickly," why don't you take us through the past 25 years?"

Sherlock settled down further into his chair. "Nothing really," he said. "Though, instead of becoming a pirate, I became the world's only consulting detective."

"Oh, there has to be something else," the Doctor complained, frowning.

"Must've have deleted it then," Sherlock muttered.

John sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make a cuppa," he said. "Would anyone else care for some?"

"Me," The Doctor and Donna said simultaneously.

"Just coffee for me, thanks," Sherlock said.

"Have to make it harder for me, don't you," John joked. Everybody started to laugh except for Sherlock, who clearly didn't take it as a joke.

"Well then, don't make me a cup of coffee," he muttered, frowning.

John rolled his eyes and left the room, heading for the kitchen. He heard silent footsteps following him in. He set the kettle onto the stove and turned around, spotting Donna behind him. "So, John, what's it like, you know, living with Sherlock Holmes," she asked, leaning against the countertop.

"I'm never bored," he responded, chuckling. "And he keeps me on my feet."

"Oh, don't I know the feeling," she said, giggling. "The Doctor's like that too."

They laughed together and, before they knew it, the kettle began to rattle. John turned around and poured hot water into four cups, turning three into tea and another into coffee. "Do you mind," he asked, gesturing towards the two cups of tea on the countertop.

"Course not," she said, grabbing the last two cups.

They made their way back into the living room, where Sherlock and the Doctor were currently glaring at each other. Feeling the tension in the air, they quickly settled down whilst handing their friends their cups. Sherlock and the Doctor quickly took it and set it down on the coffee table, not bothering to even take a sip.

"What are you idiots arguing about now," Donna asked with no sort of interest, wanting to get it over with. She sipped her tea and settled down more on her chair.

"He met her," the Doctor simply said.

"I just said I met Rose Tyler and he started glaring at me," Sherlock commented, sounding innocent.

John rolled his eyes. "With you in the situation, I'm pretty sure that you must have said more than that," he said.

"I'm actually being serious though," he defended. "Though, I also did deliver a message from her."

Donna and John sat up, curious now. "What was it," she asked, putting her cup back down.

Sherlock gestured for the Doctor to speak. He sighed and turned to the two. "Rose told Sherlock that she was BAD WOLF and that was it…"

"And she all but vanished, I still can't find her to this day," Sherlock interjected, looking at the Doctor curiously.

"_**The price of love is loss, but still we pay…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews, as always, are more than welcome!**


	3. Mister Holmes

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Moonlight Phoenix, SciFiMisc, mockingbird77, Voldemort's Spawn, and Nataly Skypot for reviewing! They are greatly appreaciated.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to SciFiMisc for being the first reviewer for this story! **

**: )**

**Word Count: 1,237**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage…"**_

_**~Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock BBC)**_

_Chapter 2_

"Judging by your look, she must've been somebody special," John whispered.

"No," Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Come on John, I've practically taught you everything I know and the only thing you've come up with is that?"

He gave him a look and continued to sip his tea, muttering something incoherently. "Don't be rude," Donna said sternly.

"You could talk," The Doctor said to himself, chuckling slightly, Rose still on his mind.

"Oi," she said, slapping him on his shoulder.

"So, Rose was, perhaps, your girlfriend," Sherlock said, talking to himself. Everybody became silent, paying attention to him. "Wait, no, you would never do that. But, people always assumed you were either that or married. She was one of the special ones, somebody you never wanted to leave. But, something tragic happened, something that caused her to leave you unwillingly. You could have brought her back, but you didn't, you thought she would be better off w-"

A cough from John interrupted him. "Sherlock," he whispered, glancing at the Doctor, whose eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

Sherlock stopped and watched as Donna started to whisper comforting words into his ear. He thought it was unusual, but then again, he was Sherlock Holmes, he wasn't supposed to have those feelings. John on the other hand, watched sadly. He glanced at Sherlock, who was analyzing the situation, looking quite confused. "May I continue," Sherlock asked, obviously bored.

Donna frowned and The Doctor, not looking away from the floor, simply nodded. Sherlock didn't touch the Rose situation, but went on to other things. "Perhaps, the reason for your coming to this time is her," he said, thinking intently. It was hard to read this mysterious man, he had his feelings locked up well, but sometimes, just sometimes, he'd show something and it would give Sherlock even more information. The Doctor was about to explain how he was terrible at driving and that was their reason for coming this late to his timeline, but Sherlock didn't let him speak. "Your machine doesn't go anywhere on accident, whatever you may think. It always has a purpose to go somewhere. Time, Doctor, is hard to re-write."

"Why do you think his machine brought him here then," John asked.

"Her name is the TARDIS and she is not a machine, thank you very much," The Doctor muttered.

"Like I said John," Sherlock said. "I think it's because of her, wait no, I know it's because of her. But, that's not the question you should be asking. The question you should be asking is why it is because of her?"

"Do you have any idea Doctor," Donna asked.

"I know for a fact that I took the void out of her," he began. "But, if she's calling herself BAD WOLF, then it must mean that she's remembering, and we can't have that. It'll slowly kill her."

"But, how would we find her," John asked, glancing over at Sherlock, who was gazing out of the window.

"Perhaps, she'll find us," Sherlock said, looking back at the Doctor.

A knock came from down stairs, echoing throughout the whole building. "I've got it," Mrs. Hudson yelled from down the stairs.

"I suggest you go back into your time machine and leave the room, perhaps, come back a bit later," he continued, standing up from his chair, heading towards the door.

"Wait, why," The Doctor asked as Donna pushed him into the TARDIS, knowing that Sherlock knew what he was doing. He continued to struggle until he heard a familiar voice say "Thank you" down the stairs. "Rose," he whispered, going limp.

"I'll see you later," Donna yelled out as she slammed the TARDIS door close. The familiar whoosh went through the flat and John looked at the machine curiously before turning his attention back to Sherlock, who was standing in front of the door.

Before the woman outside could knock, the door was snapped open. A short blonde woman stood in front of him. She wore a casual white dress and black high heels; her hair was styled up and pinned delicately on her head. "Hullo," she greeted, smiling brightly at the two men.

"Ms. Wolf," Sherlock said, smiling back at the mysterious woman. He gestured for her to step in and she obliged, walking towards a now standing, open mouthed John Watson. "Close your mouth John," he continued, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, John Watson," he said, introducing himself.

"Rose Tyler, though, your boyfriend seems to think my name's Wolf," she said, giggling as his eyes widened.

"He's not my boyfriend," John said sternly as Sherlock muttered something about getting tea.

Rose smiled and sat down on one of the couches. "Well then," she said, crossing her legs on top of each other.

Sherlock came back a few minutes after with a fresh pot of tea and 3 cups. He handed them each a cup and poured tea down each of them. "How can we help you," he asked after he settled down on his usual seat.

She took a sip from her cup before setting it down on the coffee table. "You see, Mr. Holmes, I'm trying to find a man," she said, the smile slipping off of her face, getting serious. "And he's a very hard man to find…"

"We don't do things like that," Sherlock interrupted, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Oh, I know that," she muttered, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Problem is, I know you know where he is. I just need you to tell me."

He smiled slyly. "That, I can't do," he said.

Rose giggled all knowingly, again sipping her tea. "Well, you see, Mr. Holmes. I need to know where he is or well, trouble will ensue," she said.

"Is that so," Sherlock asked, bored.

John watched the two curiously, but his eyes lay on Rose, admiring her beauty. "Why do you need to know so badly," he asked.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of," she said, ignoring John's question.

"Oh, but I do Ms. Tyler," Sherlock whispered," I really do."

She smiled at him and stood up. "I'll get it from you sooner or later," she said. "Ta-ta for now." She exited the flat, leaving the two men to look at each other; one looking intrigued and the other deep in thought.

"Well…she's something," John said, grinning at Sherlock.

He ignored him and stared back out the window. "Now let's see how the Doctor's going to deal with this," he grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor kept his gaze on 221B as the door opened and closed, letting a blonde woman out. It can't be, can it, he thought. She didn't move for a second, looking up at the dark blue sky. "Rose," he whispered sweetly.

She snapped her head to the right, towards where he was standing. His breath was taken aback for a second, watching as her eyes went over him. She seemed to glow in the dark, making her all the more beautiful. She grinned before walking off the other direction, turning left. The Doctor didn't realize that he was holding his breath until after a while later, when she was out of sight.

"What do you want," he whispered sadly. "Why am I here?" He walked back to the TARDIS to fetch Donna; they needed to talk to Sherlock.

"_**I'm burning up the sun just to say good bye…"**_

_**~10**__**th**__** Doctor (Doctor Who)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	4. WAFFLES

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to SciFiMisc, mockingbird77, and Voldemort's Spawn for reviewing! Thank you guys so much for making my day!**

**Also, bad news….because of the upcoming school year and the amount of homework that my school gives out (if you're a BASIS student, you understand), I will only be able to update on the weekends, so look out for this story during that time! And with that, I promise that the chapters will be extra long, I swear!**

**Word Count: 1,110**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson are not just book characters…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

_Chapter 3_

"She's looking for you," Sherlock said as The Doctor and Donna walked back into the room.

The Doctor nodded and sat back at the couch he had taken before hand. Donna walked over to John, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. It was going to be a long night. "Oh, I know," The Doctor muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "She knows how to find me."

"Then why is she asking me," he asked himself, staring at the bullet holed wall. "I'm not important in your world, am I? I'm just a book character."

"Everybody's important in some way," he muttered back leaning into his chair.

Donna yawned, obviously bored. "Would you like to go to bed," John asked," I don't think Sherlock's going to sleep tonight, so you can use it."

"That would be amazing," she muttered sleepily.

John grinned and led Donna away from the two geniuses, hoping that at least they'd get a few minutes rest. "Good night Donna," The Doctor yelled, distracted.

"Whatever; make sure you get some rest too," she yelled back.

"How am I important," Sherlock whispered curiously.

He smiled at him. "I understand that you don't believe that you're important…," he began.

"I am important," he interrupted," I just don't understand how I'm important in your world."

"But, think about it Sherlock, we're not in my world right now. And Rose has been living in your world for quite a while now," he said.

"I understand that, but, am I really part of your timeline," Sherlock wondered.

"I guess that now you are," The Doctor grinned.

"Well then, I shouldn't be bored for quite a while."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I did what you asked me to do," a blonde woman said to a short, black haired man who was wearing a much tailored suit.

The man smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall. "I know you did Ms. Tyler," he said, his voice sounding rough. "But, we aren't quite done yet."

"You promised," Rose practically yelled, unconsciously hugging herself. "You promised me that you'd let them go!"

"Oh, I will, but not until we're done," he whispered, walking towards her. "You just have to do one more thing for me."

Tears started to stroll down her cheeks. "I-I-I can't," she whispered back. "The Doctor's actually back now and I can't hurt him. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I didn't think Sherlock actually saw him."

"Would you rather your supposed immortal god get hurt or your family," he growled.

A small gasp escaped from her lips. "Please don't," she said, as tears kept strolling down.

"Well then, you'll do what I want," he finished, smiling at her. He gently caressed her cheeks. "Don't worry Rose Tyler. You'll all be safe in the end."

But not him, she thought, not my Doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John had stared at the ceiling, thoughts slowly moving through his mind, causing him to stay awake. "John," he suddenly heard Sherlock yell from down the stairs.

He turned to his side and watched as his alarm clock suddenly went off. He slammed his hand on top of it, muttering something incoherently. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep, hell; he didn't get any sleep at all! He stood up and changed into a red and blue sweater, with matching blue jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair and went down the stairs. "What do you want Sherlock," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"We need coffee," he responded, staring out the window, his violin in hand. The Doctor was on the couch, his eyes closed, appearing to be asleep.

John rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. "That was rude Sherlock," The Doctor muttered, keeping his eyes closed. "Even I don't do that to Donna."

"Because Donna would slap you," a womanly voice interrupted as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Donna," Sherlock greeted, smiling at her.

"Mornin' Sherlock," she muttered, taking a seat beside The Doctor.

John walked back into the living room, four cups of coffee in hand. He gave each person a cup and set the milk and sugar on the coffee table. "So, did you two come up with anything last night," he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well…not exactly," The Doctor muttered, drinking his coffee.

Sherlock didn't respond and continued to stare out of the window, still trying to think. "So, what's for breakfast," Donna asked, not wanting to get into the conversation.

"I could make some waffles," Sherlock suddenly said, turning to Donna.

John scoffed. "You? Cook? I'd pay a lot of money to see that," he said, chuckling.

"You wanna bet," he asked, grinning slyly.

"Oh god yes," John muttered, grinning back.

"I'm in on that," The Doctor said, smiling.

"I just want to eat," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm on Sherlock's side on this one."

Sherlock waved before heading over to the kitchen. "I bet you he's deleted that information already," John muttered towards the two.

"I don't think he can even cook," The Doctor commented, laughing.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Oh he can cook all right," she muttered, sipping her coffee. "You two just wait and see."

The two men frowned, looking curiously over at Donna and then at Sherlock, who had tied an apron around his blue button up and black slacks. "I just hope he won't blow the flat up," John muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "So, Doctor," he continued, deciding to change the subject," did you find anything at all?"

"Well, Sherlock had pointed out that you two are now included in our timeline, so, we need to look into your life; your enemies, your closest friends. We need to know everything about the two of you," he said," because, maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to find a connection."

John nodded, but before he could say anything else, Sherlock had come back into the living room, three plates of waffles in his hand, completely decorated with whipped cream, fruits, and syrup. John stared at the stack in his hands, waiting for the other two to try it first. As soon as they had stuffed a slice into their mouth, he did so too. His eyes widened in amazement, the flavor bursting in his mouth. "H-How—W-When—Sherlock," he asked, staring at the tall man in wonder.

"Yes John," he asked, smiling as he took off his apron.

"This is delicious," he said, digging into the waffle.

Sherlock laughed, a rare and real laugh. "Well, good then, because you owe me two pounds," he muttered as John rolled his eyes.

"_**I am not amused…"**_

_**~Queen Victoria**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	5. Timelines

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to SciFiMisc, mockingbird77, and Voldemort's Spawn for reviewing! Bananas to you all!**

**Sorry about this, but since school hasn't started yet, this chapter isn't that long and I had some issues to deal with this weekend…sorry!**

**Also, great thanks to SciFiMisc for the great idea between Sherlock and The Doctor…it does seem short in this chapter, but don't worry….because it'll be continued on and on because that game will never finish between the two of them…**

**Word Count: 1,367**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey…"**_

_**~10**__**th**__** Doctor**_

_Chapter 4_

"So, basically, we're part of…," John said, waving his hands around as he gestured to Donna and the Doctor, who were currently sitting down across from him, looking confused," your timeline…?"

Before the Doctor could respond, Sherlock had already opened his mouth a second before, allowing him to speak first. "Obviously John," he sighed," we've already explained that to you twice. Do you really need it to be explained another time?"

He rolled his eyes in response and chose to ignore him. "But, wouldn't that mean that you'd appear in, well, the books," he asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Huh," he scoffed," I never really thought about that."

"For a supposed genius, you really miss a lot, don't you Doctor," Sherlock muttered, hugging his legs in front of him whilst sitting on his favorite couch.

"It's not like you don't do that either," John murmured, earning a glare from Sherlock.

"Piss off," Sherlock muttered, looking away from the group.

"Sherlock," Donna scolded.

"Sorry Donna," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

John smirked. "I could definitely get used to this," he said, earning another glare, but this time, from Donna.

"Back to the topic on hand," The Doctor said, slightly flustered. "I'm not exactly sure if we're going to be part of the story. Hopefully that's a no…well, I would love to be in the story, but, that kind of thing at that time period…"

"Nobody knows how anyone would react to that type of literature," Sherlock said, finishing it for him. He then turned to John to continue. "We're already unbelievable characters, adding these two and Rose in the story would cause people to think that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is mad."

"So that's why," The Doctor continued," I've got to go back in time after this to have a small talk with him."

"I still can't believe we're book characters," John muttered," well, actually, I can believe how you are, but, me?"

"Well, it is a bit surprising that you'd stay in this flat with a guy like him," The Doctor chuckled. "I don't know anyone else who can stand a genius sociopath…"

"I've survived with you Doctor, so we know there are others," Donna said, laughing.

"That's mean," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh you're so mature," she said sarcastically.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," Sherlock yelled out.

John stood up to greet Mrs. Hudson, who walked into the room with a small brown manila box. "Hello Mrs. Hudson," he greeted, smiling up at her.

"Good morning John," she said, smiling back. Her gaze turned to The Doctor and Donna. "And I see you have some company."

"Oh this is brilliant," The Doctor exclaimed, rushing up to her to shake her hand, "The great Mrs. Hudson!"

"I wouldn't call me great, but, thank you sweetie," she said, shaking his hand. "And you two are?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said and gestured towards Donna," and that's Donna Noble."

"Doctor who," she asked, grinning.

The statement caused The Doctor, Donna, and John to laugh. "It's just the Doctor, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock muttered, standing up from his couch. "Is that package for me?"

She nodded. "Yes, right, here you go," she muttered, confused by the laughter.

Sherlock grabbed the box and sniffed it. "Well, it's not a bomb," he whispered to himself. He slowly opened it, revealing a small black phone. "What's this?"

"It's a phone," John muttered, looking intently at Sherlock. "But, why would anybody send you a phone?"

He ignored him and turned quickly to Mrs. Hudson. "Who gave this to you?"

"It was just our normal mailman, Norm, remember him," she asked, smiling.

Sherlock sighed and dropped the box, settling back into his couch to stare at the phone. "Could it possibly be…," he began.

"Moriarty," John said, interrupting him. "But, why?"

He didn't know what to say. The phone began to ring and he quickly picked it up. "Hello," he asked.

"Sherlock Holmes," a high pitched voice greeted.

"Ms. Tyler," he continued, smiling to himself.

The Doctor gaped as her listened to the words which continued to flow out of his mouth. Donna and John gestured for Mrs. Hudson to move into the kitchen. "Come here Mrs. Hudson, let's go and get some tea," Donna whispered.

"May I talk to the Doctor," she asked.

The Doctor made his move to take the phone away from Sherlock, but he took it out of his reach. "May I ask why," Sherlock continued, earning a glare from The Doctor.

"Sherlock, what are you doing," he whispered angrily.

"It's important that I talk to him," she continued.

"Oh, well, that's not going to happen if you won't tell me what's going on," Sherlock said suspiciously.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the phone line. "Please," Rose whispered," I only have two minutes."

The phone was suddenly snatched away from Sherlock's fingers. "Rose," The Doctor said, his breathe getting caught.

"Doctor," she whispered into the phone," I-"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he the phone started to drop, but Sherlock caught it before it collapsed into the floor. What he couldn't catch was the Doctor, who slowly fell onto his knees. "Rose," he whispered, his eyes starting to water, but he wouldn't let the tears fall.

Sherlock looked on sadly, a first for him. "I-I'm so sorry Doctor," he said, gently patting him on his back before helping him up onto the couch.

The Doctor blinked and sighed, leaning back into the chair. "Um, c-can you leave me alone for a second," he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Sherlock nodded and walked into the kitchen, being greeted with a worried Donna, who was currently drinking her tea, and John and Mrs. Hudson, who looked into the living room sadly. "Is he okay," John asked.

"I don't think so," he responded, taking a seat next to Donna, who was holding an extra cup for him. "Thank you." He took the cup and began to sip it.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Donna whispered, looking down at her cup. "I'm his best friend. Am I supposed to just sit here and do nothing?"

John looked at Sherlock knowingly. He wouldn't know what to do either if Sherlock was ever in a state like that, but, knowing him, he would never be. "I think he just needs some alone time right now." It was Mrs. Hudson who had spoken, surprising the three in the kitchen.

Donna nodded and looked sadly on. "He's just so lonely," she whispered, more to herself than the other two.

"Don't worry, we understand," Sherlock muttered. "But, Mrs. Hudson is right. He just needs to be alone right now; he needs time to think."

"No I don't," The Doctor muttered, walking into the kitchen. "What I need is something to stimulate my brain."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two men sat across from each other, a chess board in between, both looking intently on the chess board. "Five moves until checkmate," the man with curly hair said, smirking at the other.

The other man rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He then moved his queen and looked up. "Three moves until checkmate for me," he muttered, smiling up at him,

The curly haired man scowled at him as he moved his king elsewhere. "One move until checkmate," he whispered, after looking at the chess board.

"Doctor," a red head yelled out as the door burst open, causing the pieces on the board to fall down.

"Oh bugger," the curly haired man yelled out as The Doctor whispered," Rassilon!"

"So you decided on playing chess," she asked, rather bored.

"I was about to win," the curly haired man grumbled. He started to set up the chess board again, trying to remember where the pieces were originally placed.

"Stop it Sherlock," The Doctor muttered," we'll continue it afterwards." He then turned away from an annoyed Sherlock to look at Donna.

Donna smiled at the two of them as John Watson stepped into the flat. "Well then," Donna said," why don't we tell you what we've found out?"

"_**Life is like chess, the game never ends…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	6. Broken

**Title: The Woman and The Boy Who Waited**

**Author: ConsultingTimeTraveler**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to SciFiMisc and Voldemort's Spawn for reviewing! Virtual cookies are being sent to you!**

**Well, so, school's starting. Updates are only happening during weekends, as shown now…Also, the latest I'll update is Monday night. If I have time to update twice during the weekends, I will do just that.**

**So, enough of me talking, enjoy!**

**Word Count: 2,055**

**Summary: What if The Doctor and Sherlock had crossed paths when Sherlock was only a little boy? What if he had promised to take him on an adventure after fixing his TARDIS, which should have only taken a few hours? Now, what if he didn't come back for years and years? Finally, let's replace Irene Adler with one Rose Tyler and a certain Amy Pond with Sherlock Holmes. What mischief and problems will this cause and why did the Doctor come back NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**When we lose hope, we lose focus. To find hope again, we must find something different to focus on…"**_

_**~Author Unknown**_

_Chapter 5_

Sherlock and The Doctor watched intently as Donna and John settled down on the other side of the couch. "So, what did you find out," The Doctor asked, impatiently tapping his leg.

"Not much actually, but, we do know who else is involved," John said, looking over at Sherlock worriedly.

Sherlock noticed his distress and looked over at him curiously. "Who is it then," The Doctor continued, running his fingers through his hair.

"James Moriarty," John concluded, frowning at the floor.

"Him again," Sherlock growled.

"Isn't he, like, your biggest enemy," Donna asked, looking at Sherlock, trying to ignore The Doctor's constant tapping on his leg.

He nodded. "Doctor, stop doing that, you're sending distress signals towards Donna," he muttered before turning back to the woman in front of him. The Doctor stopped before Sherlock continued on. "His mind, I admit, is almost as brilliant as mine, maybe even more. Though, any doctor would write him off as a psychopath, I'd write him off as a proper genius." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading in the book that you two…," Donna started.

"Donna," The Doctor interrupted, glaring at her. "Don't tell them that yet, that hasn't happened to them."

Sherlock and John glanced at each other before looking over at the two. "On the other hand," Sherlock interrupted, getting their attention again," what else did you two find out?"

"Using your deduction skills," John began, earning a smile from Sherlock," I think that Rose is being used by him. Yes, I know that you already know that." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, almost impressed. "But, she seems like a tough woman. It would take a lot to make her do something like that. But, what could it be? It can't be the Doctor; he's just arrived in this universe. So, who came with her to this universe?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, knowing who Moriarty had as hostages. "He's got her family," he whispered, putting his face onto the palm of his hands, his already broken heart cracking more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose held the phone just a little bit longer before dropping it into Moriarty's cold, pale hands. "I wasn't able to get through to the Doctor," she whispered to him, tears starting to well up, but she wouldn't let them fall in front of him.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to," he said, grinning. "But, I'm not the one who'll be angry. I don't care for the Doctor. He, however, does."

Her eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. "Please, no," she said, grabbing his shoulders, begging. "Please, just let them go. I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

Moriarty chuckled, sending a cold shiver down Rose's spine. "Ooh, no, that wouldn't be any fun," he said, pulling away from her. He walked towards the glass doors. "He'll be in soon. Prepare yourself."

"Damn it," Rose screamed out as the glass doors closed. She lifted up the wooden chair at the side of the room and threw it at the doors, knowing that it would be hopeless. After all, she'd done it a thousand times. The chair simply bounced off and clattered somewhere on the side. "Come on Rose," she whispered to herself. "You have to think. What would the Doctor do now?" She closed her eyes and imagined his face, smiling at the thought; she let a couple of her tears go.

"Crying, are we," a deep voice said as the glass doors opened again.

Rose turned around to face her second worst nightmare. "Mr. Saxon," she greeted bitterly. "Or should I call you the Master?"

He grinned and stood in front of her. "You know I love being called the latter," he whispered into her ear.

She resisted the urge to punch him, because, she knows that if she did, one of her family members would continue to be torture. "What do you want this time," she asked.

"Did you manage to get through to the Doctor," he asked, walking away to pick the chair up. He dusted it off before taking a seat.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "No, Sherlock wouldn't let me talk to him."

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said, crossing his legs. "I wanted him to hear you speak. I wanted him to hear your pain so I could feel it." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to settle for yours." He smiled before pointing his fingers towards her mind.

Her eyes widened, knowing what was about to come. "No," she screamed out, watching as black spots replaced the well lit room, falling into a deep and dark sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's it," The Doctor said, standing up as soon as he finished the cup of tea that Mrs. Hudson had brought up. "We have to get out there and do something. Now."

John and Donna sat in their seats, looking at him worriedly. Sherlock, on the other hand, sighed. "You're not thinking rationally," he muttered, putting his cup down.

The Doctor breathed in and out. "I'm thinking very rationally," he said, trying to control his bubbling anger. "Now, I'm going to go out there whether or not you like it. Rose needs my help."

"Do you even have a plan," he asked, standing up from his chair, towering over the Doctor's short figure.

"I don't need a plan, I have something better," he said, shrugging on his pinstriped coat.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "And what is that?"

"Not having one," he muttered, putting on his shoes.

"You know Doctor, you're being incredibly stupid right now, and that's coming from me," Sherlock said," though, that's only by John's standards."

"I'm not being stupid," he growled.

Sherlock didn't flinch. "You are Doctor. You're not thinking properly right now."

"Rose needs my help and you can't stop me from helping her," he practically yelled back.

"You don't think we want to help her too," Sherlock asked, getting frustrated. "We just need to come up with a plan first! For all we know, she might be on their side!"

The Doctor's eyes darkened at the thought. "Rose would never do that," he whispered coldly.

"That's just it Doctor, we don't know," he said," You might not know her as well as you think!"

"She would never do that," he repeated.

Sherlock smirked, knowing that he was winning this argument. "Rose Tyler is a traitor," he purposely taunted.

The Doctor's hands started to shake, aching to punch the man in front of him. John noticed and slowly started to get up. "Shut up," The Doctor whispered warningly.

"You're not exactly the boss of me Doctor," he said. "Right now, I'm the boss of you."

"Shut up," he repeated.

"Rose Tyler…," Sherlock began.

The Doctor's right hand had formed a fist and was making its way towards Sherlock's stomach. His hands landed, instead, on John's face. "Ow," John yelped.

"John," Sherlock said, worriedly.

Donna blasted up from her seat and held onto John caringly. She frowned at the two men. "Look at what you two did," she scowled. "Get your heads straight and stop fighting. We're all in this together, so, stop acting like a bunch of seven year olds!" She slapped the two on their face and gently pulled John towards the kitchen to treat his now bloody, and probably broken, nose.

Sherlock rubbed his face. "That hurt," he muttered.

The Doctor stood there, shell shocked. "I-I'm so sorry," he called out to John.

Sherlock's eyes followed John's figure all the way into the kitchen. Once out of sight, he looked back at the Doctor. "Don't you see Doctor," he asked, smiling sadly. "You're unstable."

He slowly collapsed onto the couch and nodded. "You're right," he whispered," we'll take this slow."

"Good," Sherlock said, taking a seat. He needed to figure out a plan quickly, before the Doctor loses himself again. They probably won't be able to stop him next time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ouch," John hissed as Donna gently rubbed off the blood off of his face with a warm cloth.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered sadly," I didn't even think he was capable of that." She dipped the cloth into a warm bowl of water again.

He shrugged. "I've had worse," he muttered, poking his nose to see if it was broken. "And are you sure he's never done that before, because he has quite a hand?"

She giggled quietly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she muttered," but then again."

"I don't think he broke my nose," he said, smiling up at her. "And don't worry about him. Everybody wants to punch Sherlock Holmes, including me."

"I can tell. I sometimes want to do the same with the Doctor," she giggled more. She took the bowl and threw the water out into the sink.

John rubbed his shoulder unconsciously. "Hey, Donna, you know when you were talking about Sherlock and Moriarty…," he began.

"You know I can't talk about that," Donna whispered, turning to face him.

He sighed. "But please, just tell me he's going to be okay," he muttered, looking down in the cup of tea that Donna had given him earlier.

She stared at the ground uncomfortably. "You know I can't talk about that," she repeated.

"Oh god," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Donna said, smiling as she took a seat next to him.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," he said," I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Well then John, Donna thought, you have worst obstacles to go through after this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A blonde woman's eyes slowly opened. Her face was covered with splatters of blood and her nose was slightly broken. Her usually shining blonde hair was sticky and messy, covered, with again, splatters of blood and dirt. "P-Pete," she said her voice hoarse.

The room was dark, with only a single light bulb shining somewhere in the corner. The walls were bare, except of small white chalk marks, marking how many days they had been there. She continued to look around, spotting Pete on the other side of the room, his situation the same as hers. But, with him, his right leg bone was bruised and his jaw was throbbing. On the corner, next to the chalk marks, sat a young boy. He wasn't as hurt as his parents, but his face was covered with dirt. "Mum," the little boy said in glee, running towards her.

She struggled to get out of her bearings, but she couldn't. "Tony," she said, aching to give her son a hug. "Has your sister come back?"

He shook his head. "No, but, she did it again," he muttered," She tried to break in again."

Her face fell. "She didn't," she whispered.

"Rose is fine though," Tony said, trying to cheer his mother up. "They wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her."

"Of course they wouldn't," she lied, knowing that they probably did, but, of course, Rose was a fast healer.

"When do you think they'll let us go mum," he asked, his eyes starting to well up.

She looked him straight in the eye. "To tell you the truth sweetie," she whispered, her heart breaking," I don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor stood in front of the open window, watching as the stars started to show up in the dark evening sky. Donna and John had gone up to bed and Sherlock was working on one of his experiments in the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room with some peace and quiet, except for the occasional muttering from the consulting detective. His eyes continued to gaze upon the stars, trying to name each and every one of them.

He stopped on one. "Rose," he whispered, naming the star. "The star whose fire looks like roses when stared closely at." He ran his fingers through his hair again, something he's been doing more frequently.

My rose, he thought, my dear sweet rose. I hope you're okay. He walked away from the window and settled down on one of the couches. "Sherlock," he said, knowing that he would be able to hear him.

Sherlock walked out of the kitchen and took off his goggles. "What is it," he muttered through his mask.

The Doctor turned around to face him. "We need to come up with a plan," he said," and quickly."

"_**In the night of death, hope sees a star and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing…"**_

_**~Robert Ingersoll**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	7. Hiatus

**I'm so sorry, but this story will be going into hiatus. **

**With school going on, I have about 6 hours of homework every single day and I'm at school for about 10 hours, so, there's really no time to write. And during the weekends, I have more hours of homework, which stops me from writing. In addition, I'm sick and I barely have enough time to write this even. **

**I'm so, very sorry about this. But, I do promise to write and update during my breaks, I swear to it. But, for now, there will be nothing from me. **

**~ConsultingTimeTraveler**


	8. I'm So Sorry!

**I feel so terrible with my lack of updating and my very, very, extremely, large, and long hiatus…but, sadly….wait for it…writer's block…**

**You can't imagine how terrible I feel right now! But, I'm desperately trying to get something out, trust me! **

**I'll go and write other random things and hope that something brilliant comes out onto paper...and trust me, I'm going to try!**

**So…I'M VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY!**


End file.
